I Need Help
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Instead of Hawkins capturing Law to question him, Kaido specifically asked for Law to be brought to him. Neither man knows why but it probably isn't good. So, Law found himself in a cell. The question still remains, What does Kaido want? Will Luffy come to his aid? Or will Law face a fate almost worse than death? Read to find out. Yaoi. Bottom!Law. May contain rape. IDK.
1. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

"Let them go," Law demanded as he stood before Basil Hawkins. The man had Shachi and Penguin standing behind him. Shachi's arm was bleeding heavily from Hawkins cutting his own arm. There was no way in hell that he would attack the man if it harmed his crew members in any way. Sheathing Kikoku, he dropped her on the ground. "Let them go. I'll be your prisoner if you just let them go."

"No!" Shachi shouted as he held his bleeding arm, trying to stop the blood from pouring down.

"Captain! You can't do that!" Penguin cried as he lowered his head. "You can't do this for us!"

"Are you sure?" Hawkins asked in a monotone voice. "I was sent to find you. You're not even going to fight me?"

"No. If it winds up with them getting hurt any more than they already are, I would rather give myself up in their place instead." He stepped back from his weapon. "Is this why you stole them? To get me to come out?"

"Yes. I was ordered to lure you out before bringing you to Kaido." Law froze at hearing that. _Why does he want to see me right now? What the hell's going on?_

"I thought I would be sent to prison when I got caught," Law said as he kept his head down. This wasn't good news. There was something going on. Kaido was up to something.

"I thought so too. But he wants to meet you face to face right now." Hawkins threw two dolls at his feet before they burned up. Law guessed that they were the ones he used to control his crew members. "You two are free to go. You can go get that bear." Shachi and Penguin ran right up to their Captain.

"Captain! Don't do this!" Penguin pleaded with him as he latched onto his arm.

"What're the others gonna say?!" Shachi reminded him of the Straw Hats.

Still not lifting his head, Law began to talk to them to where Hawkins couldn't hear. "Don't tell them anything. If they wonder where I am, tell them I'm working on the plan. Especially, don't say a word to Straw Hat-ya. I don't need him to screw up any more than he already has."

Nodding, they continued to cry. "Get going," Hawkins said as he stayed where he was. "I need to get him there soon or Kaido will attack again."

After another minute of them crying on him, the two, reluctantly, left him alone with Hawkins. "Can you tell me anything about why he wants to see me personally? I thought we are enemies." That was something he was very well aware of.

"I know that. To be honest with you, I don't know myself. He went on his rampage, fought Straw Hat Luffy, then went back home." Hawkins dropped from his horse before pulling out some cuffs. Law knew what kind they were. Of course, Kaido wouldn't want him to be able to get away from him. "Now, he sent me out to get you. He wants me to bring you to his residence by the end of the day. I would tell you if I knew why he wants you."

"I see. Thank you for being honest." Hawkins just nodded before putting the cuffs on him. "So, how are we going to get there? I'm aware that his home is on another island." He pointed to the one in the distance. "It's that one."

"Don't worry. There's a ship ready for you," Hawkins assured him. He bent down and picked Kikoku up. "Let's get going. The sooner I hand you over to him, the better the possibility is that he won't come back and rampage again."

Nodding without saying anything, Law followed him as the man rode his horse. The walk was quiet and long. It made him think of a way to get out of what might happen when he arrived at Onigashima. There was a possibility that the Yonko was just going to kill him when they met. I mean, he already wanted him and Luffy dead. He wouldn't be surprised if the guy tried to do it as soon as he set foot on the island.

A bit later, Law found himself at the docks of a port. Hawkins kept his back to him and didn't say anything to him as he stopped before the boat. It confused him because there was no one else there. "Are you going to be the one rowing?" Law asked as he stood there. "I can't do shit with these on me." He held up his cuffed hands to prove his point. They clanked together at the movement.

"Yes. I'll be rowing." Hawkins got off his horse before grabbing onto the chain. "Come on. I don't want to upset him more than he already is." Law just grunted as he climbed in. The man was still holding onto his nodachi. He seemed to notice that Law was looking at it. "Don't worry. I'll keep it safe. If you make it out of this alive, I'll give it back to you."

"You say that as if there's a possibility that I will survive Kaido after I visit him. I'm wanted dead by him so there's a twenty percent chance I'll be killed when I enter that island."

Hawkins nodded as if he agreed with him. "Your reasoning is very logical. You're much smarter than others of our generation." Law didn't know if that was a compliment or not.

"I've had it rough for quite a while. When you're left to fend for yourself for a while, you'll learn to use your brain more than brawn." Law sat back in the boat. Hawkins got the bench so he could row. Law sat in the back, both facing each other.

Silence followed his comments as the other man continued to row. It was a little unnerving how Hawkins didn't speak to him through the whole ride. Law chalked it up to him thinking about what he said to him. That was probably it. Especially the way he was looking at him. That was just uncomfortable.

When they arrived at the island, the sun was already beginning to lower in the sky. It was worrying that they arrived on time. He had hoped to arrive later or not at all. It just made him feel even more discouraged about what he was wanted for.

After the boat was docked on the beach, Hawkins got Law to get out of the boat. The scenery was depressing. There was so much snow everywhere and it looked like a deserted and dead island. He didn't feel any better knowing that he was most likely going to die there.

"Come on. We have to get to the mansion." Law nodded as his chain was grabbed once again. He wanted to complain but chose not to. The situation felt just like Dressrosa. That thought made him almost roar in frustration. He was, once again, captured and held hostage.

Walking up to the mansion, Law saw that it was huge. Hawkins led him to the door. He knocked on it before it was opened. A hulking man stood there. He was a good meter or so taller than both him and Hawkins.

"What do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice. The guy sounded disgruntled. It didn't faze the other Captain.

"Kaido sent me to get him," he said as he motioned to Law. "I've got him. I need to bring him to him." The man grumbled as he moved out of the way to let them in. As they walked through the halls, the feeling of his impending doom was starting to set in. Hawkins seemed to feel it and spoke to him quietly. "I will tell you this, you don't die in this meeting."

Raising an eyebrow, Law spoke back to him. "How do you know? Couldn't you have, at least, told me that earlier?"

"I didn't feel like it. I checked the cards before you showed up to save your crewmates." Huffing, he just kept following him. It was getting frustrated that he wasn't getting all the information he needed on what was going to happen to him.

At a wide, massive oak door, Hawkins knocked, loudly, on the door. There was the sound of grumbling and a smash of something glass before anything happened. "Come in!" was shouted at them. The sudden loudness made him jump a little.

Hawkins opened the door and guided him inside. What Law found worried him greatly. On one side of the room was a cage. It looked sort of like a cell because it was built into the wall. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room and another door on the other side. A chandelier was hanging down from the ceiling.

Sitting on the bed was Kaido. There were bottles and buckets littering the floor around him and the bed. "I brought him," Hawkins said as he released the chains. Kaido turned to him. It was terrifying to be so close to him.

"Bring him closer then leave," Kaido demanded as he threw his head back and began chugging the alcohol he had been holding.

Doing as he said, Hawkins brought him to stand in front of him before walking away. Law wanted him to stay near him or just in the fucking room. It freaked him out that the Yonko was clearly drunk and aggravated. His hope shattered and his fear rose as the door closed after the older man.

Turning his attention to Kaido, he saw him staring at him. He tried to keep his emotions in check as he stood in his presence. "You're the one that sided with that punk, right?" he asked as he continued to stare at him. Law was confused about his calmness. He was told about his ruthlessness and cruelty. Right now, he was being calm and reasonable.

"Yes," he answered. There was something off about how the other was acting.

Suddenly, he was lifted up by the chains on his hands. He bit the inside of his cheek at the pain it sent up his arms. The cuffs were starting to bite into the skin on his wrists. "You're pretty small," the man said as he held him there. Law could smell the overpowering odor of alcohol on his breath. It was almost to the point of making him pass out. After a minute of dangling there, a nose was pressed into his chest. It took up at least half of his chest with how big Kaido was. "You smell nice." That shocked him even more.

Without warning, Kaido stood up before walking over to the cell in the wall. It confused him and startled him. _I thought he was, at least, going to attack me. I mean, he wants me dead with Straw Hat-ya, right? Is there something wrong with him?_

He was dropped, unceremoniously, inside before the door was shut in front of him. It confused him even more that the guy was going to lock him up without any punishment for what he had done. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't go anywhere," he said as he walked to the door. "Hawkins will be back to get the cuffs off you since you can't go anywhere."

With that said, he left the room. Law guessed that the cell was made of sea prism stone. No surprise there. About ten minutes later, Hawkins came back into the room. He looked a little surprised that he wasn't harmed.

"It seems that he wasn't in the attacking mood," he said as he walked closer. "Hold your hands out." Doing so, Hawkins unlocked them before removing them. "He's gone off to kill people."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was expecting him to attack you instead of doing it to other people."

"Point taken." Law huffed as he sat on the ground. "This is just going to be a waiting game."

"I'll keep an eye on your future. If I do find your death in the near future, I'll tell you about it."

"Thanks, I guess." After that, he walked back out of the room. That left Law with time to think about what to do to get out of his mess. Then, he remembered something. "I have my snail," he said with triumph.

Digging it out of his yukata, Law dialed for the one Shachi was carrying. It rang a few times before being answered. "Captain! Where are you?! Your signal is pretty bad!" the man almost shrieked into the device.

"Keep your voice down," Law scolded him. "I'm in a cell. I'm on Onigashima."

"What the hell is going on?" Penguin asked. He could tell that they all were distraught. "How are we supposed to get to you? There's no way in hell that we can if you're there."

"I don't want you nor expect you to. I'll figure it out on my own. For now, keep it a secret from the Straw Hats." There was silence for a moment. "Is there something you guys aren't telling me?"

"Um..."

"Luffy's in prison with Eustass Kid," Bepo answered.

That information made Law pause. He hadn't expected to hear that from his crew. "When did this happen? What the hell's going on over there?"

"After his battle with Kaido, he was put in prison. His crew is trying to break him out," Shachi informed. "We don't know what they're planning on doing, but we haven't said anything to them about you."

"That's good and bad news," he said as he sighed. "Well, I'll keep you updated with what's going on here. Until then, I can't contact you all the time. I'll call you but don't call me." He was afraid that if they called him at the wrong time, it would put his life in jeopardy.

"Aye, Captain!" they said in unison. The sound of the door opened again made him have to cut the call short. His fear spiked again when he saw Kaido walk through the door. That was not a pleasant sight to see. He was covered in blood and looked pissed off about something.

Choosing not to interact with him, Law just sat against the back of the cell as the man plopped back down on the bed. He went right back to drinking sake and mumbling to himself. It was a strange sight to see.

All of a sudden, he watched him start to cry. It almost freaked him out when it happened. There was definitely something wrong with him. It made him confused and weirded him out at the same time. The most feared creature in the world was crying like a child while he got drunk.

Law didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything to him at this point. He didn't know if he would attack him or just kill him if he said anything. The man continued to down the contents of every bottle and container he could reach.

Then, Jack burst right into the room. "I heard that Trafalgar Law was here. Is that true, Captain?" he asked as he walked in. Kaido didn't seem bothered by his presence. Law guessed that it was because they had a decent relationship. That was just a guess, though. He didn't really know.

"Why?" Kaido asked. He sounded angry and wasn't crying anymore. Law wondered if it was because the man interrupted his drinking time.

"No reason." Law swore that he was afraid of him. "I was just wondering why he was here."

"Because I want him to be. Leave me alone before I make you." As if he was burned by something, Jack quickly rushed out of the room. Law felt worried when he was left alone with the Yonko once again.

Suddenly, Kaido threw the bottle he had been drinking from toward Law. It shattered on the wall right next to his cell. The action almost made him yelp but it did make him move away from the shards that were near the edges of his prison. There had to be a legit reason he was in this cell and not harmed.

"Straw Hat Luffy's in prison," Kaido said as he grabbed up another bottle.

"I heard," Law answered. He tried to keep his voice from wavering. His body was already shaking. Anyone would be able to tell that he was terrified if they looked closely at his body. That wasn't something he was keen on letting the other know.

Kaido started to laugh. "You won't see him any time soon." Law knew that already. "I'll break his spirit. He'll become a part of my crew." He didn't like the sound of that. "You'll stay here."

"What do you want from me?" Law knew he was treading on thin ice by asking that question. It showed in how Kaido's muscles tensed up. He turned from his bottle to look directly at him. It creeped him out at the look he was giving him.

"I don't have to tell you shit," he growled. "You just need to be quiet and stay in that cell."

Law sighed as he sat against the back of the cage. _Like I can get out of here even if I wanted to right now. There's no way in hell I'll be able to break myself out here. The bars are sea stone. Not something I can attack nor break._

"You'll get used to it." Law looked up to find him drinking again. "You'll get fed in a bit. I'm not ready to kill you yet. I want to figure something out first."

Rolling his eyes, he just continued to rest against the wall. It was going to be hard to get out without someone helping him. Now, it was just playing a waiting game. Someone had to come and help him. Or, he could persuade him into letting him out and when given a free change, make a run for it. Only, there was no way that he could persuade him into doing that. The man wanted him dead and now he's got him cornered. Life couldn't get any worse from here, right?

**I've been busy with work and college. I'll update the other stories I have when I can. I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, please, tell me what you think of this story so far. Have a beautiful day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Food, Bath, and New Clothes

**Food, Bath, and New Clothes**

"Hey, are you still alive and breathing?" The voice that spoke awoke Law from his semi-peaceful nap. It was pretty much the only thing he had to do while being stuck in the cell Kaido put him in. Looking up, he found a man that fit one of Kid's crew member's descriptions. He didn't remember his name but knew from how he dressed that he had to be one of them. "Good. You're not dead. Kaido will have our heads if you were."

Getting to a better sitting position, Law eyed him warily. There were thorn tattoos on his shoulders, arms, and neck. He remembered him being there when they fought on Sabaody. "You're part of Eustass-ya's crew, aren't you?" he asked as the man moved closer with a tray of food.

His comment seemed to make the other freeze because he stopped moving toward him. "You remember me?"

"Of course. Most of his crew sticks out like a sore thumb." He moved closer to the bars of the cell. "Where's Eustass-ya? Why are you here?"

"Kid's in prison. I don't know where the others are." He set the tray down before sliding it through the small opening at the bottom. Law had enough time inside to study the place. "You need to eat something."

"You never answered me. Why are you here?" he reiterated his question.

"I don't know. Why are you here?"

"I don't know, either. Kaido ordered Hawkins to bring me here." Heat looked a little upset at hearing that. "He did so, and I was placed in here." Law looked down at the food. It wasn't scraps. It was an extravagant meal. Something he didn't understand about what was going on. "I have a question for you."

"I'll answer it if I can," Heat replied.

"If I'm a prisoner, why am I not being treated like one?" He looked back up to Heat. The man looked confused. Not something he was foreign to.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at the food I'm given." Law crouched down and began to look over the meal. "If I'm a prisoner, why give me a nice meal? Wouldn't I be treated with no respect and given scraps instead of a nice meal?" He looked back up to him. "Can you tell me that?"

"Well, Kaido hasn't called you a prisoner since you arrived." That shocked him. "I would think he would've too, considering you're in a cell. But he never called you a prisoner. He only called you by your name and nothing more." Heat just shrugged. "He makes no sense to me. Maybe you should ask him that." He cringed backward at his own words. "Or, maybe not. The last guy that asked what he was to him, he killed the guy right in front of everyone."

"I'll have to agree with you. He told me he didn't have to tell me shit." Law grabbed up the tray before going back to where he had been sitting before. "Is there any poison in this?" he asked.

"No. I made it. There's nothing to kill you in it." That made him feel a little better. Then, he looked to the bed. Kaido wasn't there.

"So, where is he?"

"Kaido?"

"Yeah. He's not here. Where is he?" He began to eat. Gods knew how long he had eaten. Now, he was getting able to eat again. His stomach had started to hurt earlier from lack of food.

"I know really know. Last I saw him, he was walking down the hall. He told me to make you something and bring it to you." Heat sighed. "I can't disobey him nor can I argue with him."

"Or, he'll kill you," Law finished for him.

"Exactly. I'll be killed on the spot if I don't do what he says. My life is worth more to me right now than my own pride. If I can get out of here alive, Kid would be relieved to know that I'm still going and not dead."

"Good outlook," Law said before he stuffed some of the rice in his mouth. He still had his manners, but he was starving. Luffy would probably be proud of him for how fast he was devouring his meal. The kid was a strange person to be around.

Before Heat could say anything else, Kaido walked into the room. He looked angry as always as he stomped over to his bed. Law guessed that he was going to get drunk again. The Yonko seemed to realize that Heat was there. "What are you still doing here?" he questioned.

"I was feeding Trafalgar Law," he answered. Law could see his body shake and his voice wavered just a bit. Not enough to notice, but Law was still able to hear it.

"You gave him food already. Now leave," Kaido demanded with anger. Without arguing with him, Heat rushed out of the room. Law saw what he meant. He didn't want to start anything with the man because he wanted to save his life for whatever he wanted to do with Kid. That was good enough for him.

As he had expected when the man came into the room, Kaido started to drink again. Law wanted to ask how much he drank a day but decided against it. He almost got cut by a bottle before. God knew how the next one would end if he upset him.

After his meal, Law placed the tray down before pushing it out the slot again. He went back to his spot and sat down. It was boring and he hated not being able to know what was going on outside. Law was worried about his crew and Luffy's. He had to admit, they were friends to a certain extent.

The two sat in silence for a while. It was tense and made Law feel extremely uncomfortable. Kaido continued to drink and he could only listen to him drink and drink and drink. It probably took a lot of alcohol to get the man drunk. That wasn't surprising to him.

"Where're you from?" was asked out of the blue.

Law looked over to him. The guy downed another bucket of the liquid. "The North Blue," he answered as he leaned back. Law was tired from eating. He was full and wanted to take a nap again since he had nothing else to do.

Kaido didn't say anything at first. After a few minutes, he asked him something else. "Why did you come to this country?"

That question made him freeze up. There was no way n hell he was going to tell the man the truth about his reason for being there. "Because I thought it would be interesting to visit here," he lied through his teeth. Law hoped that it would be enough to get him to leave him alone.

Kaido looked over to him. "Whatever." The monster man seemed to be calm and that didn't sit well with Law. Slowly, he started to fall asleep again. He didn't know how long he had been asleep before, but he didn't think it was safe while the man was in the room.

Without warning, his body gave out on him. That was the worst thing he thought could happen to him. Before his mind went, he had only one thought at that time. _Was I drugged?_

...

Groaning, Law tried to sit up but found that he couldn't. His head hurt and he felt groggy. _I think Heat-ya drugged me. My head's killing me right now. _He lifted his hand to his head and rubbed it before trying to force his eyes to open up.

"He's waking up," he heard a feminine voice whisper close to him. That confused him. Also, there wasn't the feeling of the cold, hard ground below him. But there were the feelings of cuffs on his hands.

"Don't push at me," another said. He didn't think this was a good thing at all.

"Should we do something?"

"I don't know."

"What's going to happen when he gets up?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

Finally, he was able to open his eyes. The ceiling he was looking at didn't belong to the cell he had been in before. It was colourful and looked sort of like a girl's room. Not something he had been expecting when he opened his eyes.

Turning over, he got to his hands before struggling to sit up. "I'm gonna... kick his... ass," he huffed as he sat up. Gasps sounded in the right corner of the room. He looked toward them. There were about six women huddled together there. It was a strange sight.

"A-Are you o-okay?" the one with a pink kimono asked with a shaky voice. Law understood their nervousness around him.

"I... I guess," he answered her. His movements were sluggish, and his head hurt even more from talking and having to move. "Where... Where am... I?"

The one in the blue kimono spoke up. "Kaido-sama brought you here earlier," she said. "We were told to look after you and bathe you when you woke up."

The other five nodded at her explanation. Sighing, he moved to sit with his legs crossed. The cuffs on his hands were rubbing his wrists raw. "That explains... a few things." It was still hard to get his words out. It was angering him because he wanted his body to work properly. "I was... drugged."

"It seems so," the woman in purple said. They all wore different coloured kimonos. One was purple, another was pink, there was a blue one, a green one, one in yellow, and the last one was in orange. It was strange to him. "You weren't reacting like a normal person would." She looked sad. "Kaido-sama seemed so careful with you. He's never like that to any of us nor anyone else for that matter."

That shocked him. "What do... do you mean?" Law didn't think he was nice when he spoke to him nor when he tried to hit him with a bottle that broke near the cell he had been trapped in.

This time, the one in orange spoke up to him. "He was gentle when he set you down in here, told us not to harm you in any way, and warned us that if anything happened to you, we would be killed."

Not able to say anything to that, Law just stared at them. All six looked afraid that they had said something that had upset him. "Please, we don't mean you any harm. We wouldn't want to hurt you if it meant certain death for us."

"I understand," Law said. His motor skills were returning. It was a lot easier to get words out without forcing them. "So, what am I doing here?"

They all looked between each other. "We have to give you a bath," the one in green answered as they looked away from him. He guessed it was from embarrassment.

"I can bathe myself."

"Not with those cuffs on you," the yellow one replied. "He gave us the key for it, but we can only take them off if you're in the bath."

_Great. I knew he would come up with something. No surprise there. _He let out a deep, defeated sigh. "I understand. I don't want to be the death of you over something so trivial." They gave off sighs of relief. "I'll..." He didn't want to say it. It was embarrassing and disturbing. "I'll allow you to help me bathe."

They smiled and agreed to stop anything if he said so. The girls seemed to understand that this was something he didn't really want to agree with. Slowly, they helped him to the joining room. It was a large bathroom with a tub in the middle of the floor. It was deep enough that his head would be the only thing sticking out and wide enough to hold a whole Pirate crew.

After a few minutes, they helped him out of his cuffs long enough for him to undress before replacing them. He didn't want to give them a hard time, so he didn't argue with them when they put the cuffs back on.

A minute later, all of them were naked and guided him into the tub. It was already filled with warm, almost hot, water. He found out their names as they bathed him. The one in pink was Rei. She was sweet and kind like the rest of them. Akira wore the purple kimono, Sora wore blue, Yoko wore yellow, Yoshiko wore orange, and Umeko wore the green kimono. That was easy to remember. They looked different so it was clear who was who.

As they finished their bath, Law went back to his clothes to put them back on. The women seemed to be worried about something. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he picked them up. He had a towel around his waist. It was better than to be naked in front of them for too long. They were in towels as well.

"Well," Umeko started as she looked to the side.

"We were told to give you new clothes and wash those for you," Yoshiko finished for her sister as she pointed to the ones in his hands. All six were siblings. They told him that as well.

"I don't feel comfortable with changing my clothes to something else," he stated as he held his arms out to them. "Now, can you uncuff me long enough for me to get dressed? It's getting a little cold in here."

All six women looked between each other before shaking their heads. Akira spoke up this time. "If you don't have different clothes on, we will be punished for not obeying Kaido-sama." Law sighed, knowing he didn't want to hurt them in any way or be the cause of them getting hurt.

"Alright. I'll change into the other clothes," he agreed as he dropped his to the ground. He liked the outfit he had. It was specially made for him. A crew member from his ship created their outfits for Wana because he wanted to and had been there before. Law didn't object and just allowed him to do so. That made him happy and he created them with enthusiasm.

The sisters looked relieved that he agreed before bringing out his new outfit. He immediately wanted to yell at them at what they brought out to him. For the moment, he was speechless because he didn't know how to react at first. "Do you like it?" Sora asked with a smile.

What he was looking at was not a yukata for a male like he had been wearing nor a yukata at all. It was a kimono, like theirs. Except that this one was white with light pink and purple flowers all over it. There was blue trimming around the arms and opening of it. He tried to find his voice to reply.

After a few more moments or so, Law, finally, found his voice again. "That's a woman's kimono," he informed them, trying to hold in the anger and embarrassment that was threatening to boil over. "I won't put that on."

"It's not such a good idea to walk around naked in this place." That voice made him look to the door. Hawkins stood there. He was staring right at him. "Kaido will have a fit if you don't wear what he picked out for you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Law glanced back at the kimono. "There's no way in hell that he picked that out," he stated. It was true, right? What in the world was going through Kaido's mind? There had to be something seriously wrong with his mind.

"He did." Hawkins walked in a little before stopping a few feet away from him. "He's acting strange. Kaido's killing people more often when he leaves from being with you. We don't know why, and he won't tell anyone. I think it has something to do with you."

"I have no idea, either. He only asks me a few questions before going back to drinking," Law informed him. "Also, who drugged my food earlier?"

The other's face never changed to show his emotion. "I did without Heat realizing I did anything." Law began to see red at the edges of his vision. "Kaido said to do it. Everyone is worried about what he'll do next with what he's already doing."

"I don't give a damn." He was furious even though the sea stone was sucking most of his energy. "I can't fucking believe this." Law wanted to strangle the man and kill Kaido. The Yonko was treating him strangely and everyone was realizing it as well.

"You should really get dressed, though. Kaido will be back soon." Law wanted to shout at him but chose not to. He grumbled as the man walked out of the room. The sisters came up to him to help with putting the kimono on him.

They uncuffed him long enough to get it on his arms before replacing them. They were starting to make him bleed but he chose not to say anything to them. No reason to get anyone worried for him while he was a prisoner there. When the women turned away from him for a moment, he reached into his yukata and grabbed the snail there before putting it in the kimono.

He would call his crew when he got a moment to do so. Hopefully, that time would come very soon. Law wanted to know how they were and what the Straw Hats were up to. He needed to know if the others were told about his capture or if they found out on their own.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter. ...Can you, please, tell me what you all thought of it? I think I could've done better, but it could've been worse, right? I'm just not confident in this chapter. But, trust me, the chapters from here will be way better than this one. Anyway, I hope each and every one of you are having a great day. I love you all so much and it fills me with happiness to see so many people reading my story. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Sleeping Buddy

**Sleeping Buddy**

He wanted to kill so many people at that time. Luffy because he kind of screwed up the plan, Zoro for letting Luffy, his Captain, screw it up, Luffy's crew because they couldn't control their own Captain, Hawkins for kidnapping his crew and using them against him, Kaido for imprisoning him in that cell, and the rest of his crew for not giving him five fucking minutes to himself.

Law wanted to have just a few minutes to talk to his crew and find out what's going on outside his prison. But, right now, he was stuck with Kaido. He was pissed off as he sat in his cell. It was a lot cozier now than it had been before.

It seemed that while he had been in the room with the sextuplets, someone from Kaido's crew or another prisoner of his had furnished the cell. There was now a bed that sat off the ground. It had silk sheets, a fluffy blanket, and soft, cushy pillows. That was where he was sitting at the time.

The day before, he had been with the six sisters. They were very nice and he got along well with them. After a while, Kaido came and got him. Law wanted to curse him out but wanted to keep his life at the same time. He got extremely annoyed when Kaido did the same thing that Luffy had done on Dressrosa. The guy just tossed him over his shoulder before walking back to his room.

After that, Law had stayed silent and wouldn't answer any questions he had for him. Kaido got angry and started to throw empty bottles and buckets around the room. He, on the other hand, just stayed on the bed, still not saying a word or acknowledging him. That seemed to piss him off even more that he wasn't getting a reaction out of him. After he roared once again, he stomped out, leaving Law all alone again. A minute later, a crew member came into the room to watch him.

Now, Kaido was sitting on his bed, once again, drinking. It was normal to him by now. Kaido would come in, sit on his bed, and start drinking. There were a few times where he would ask him things. Law answered if he wanted to.

Right now, they weren't talking to each other. Law was just trying to keep to himself. Kaido didn't seem like he was good at talking to people. That showed when he got angry and drunk at the same time. When he was drunk, he would either cry or throw a fit like a five-year-old. That wasn't expected when it first happened.

Glancing back at him, Law saw that he had stopped drinking. The man was crying again. He sighed, knowing he was going to hear it. He had been there for three days now. Law was getting used to this being his everyday life. It was depressing but annoying.

"Why do you hate me?" was asked aloud out of the blue. That wasn't what he had expected to hear. He expected him to whine and complain about not being able to die or kill himself. That was the normal thing, anyway.

Law didn't say anything. He couldn't figure out at the time if he was just talking to himself or him. Kaido was just vague sometimes and wouldn't really address him even though he would ask him questions. Law would just answer them.

"Why do you hate me, Law?" Now, he knew he was talking to him. The question was not something he really wanted to answer.

"Because you're a horrible person," he answered him. It was probably going to upset him even more but Kaido needed to know the truth. His actions were horrible, and his attitude made him hate him even more.

Kaido roared as he threw a bucket at the wall. It shattered on impact. Law flinched at it. It had been right next to the cell he was in. Splinters and metal flew in every which direction. "I want you to stop hating me!" he shouted at him. That worried Law immensely. "I'll kill everyone in the world if you don't stop hating me!"

Not knowing where this was coming from, Law just sat there, staring at the man as he cried and threw things across the room. Once again. It was shocking that he wanted something like that from him. Law couldn't figure out why he wanted **him **to stop hating him. It was not something he was keen on doing, either. For Law, grudges were a constant thing in his life. He held one against Doflamingo for thirteen years and he will hold it forever over him. he could hold one against Kaido for however long he wanted to for the deed he had done.

Not answering him, Kaido seemed to lose it. He roared loudly again before storming out of the room. Law knew what he was going to do. That was the worst part. He hadn't meant to make him angry. Law just didn't like him. That was the main problem.

Sighing, he went to try to take a nap. After a few minutes, Heat came into the room with food. Law turned over and eyed the platter warily. "I have some food for you," he announced. Law had told him about the time he was drugged when he fed him the day before. Heat apologized and told him he would make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again. Since the day before, it hadn't happened.

"What is it?" Law asked, getting up and going over to him.

"It's roast duck with vegetables and bread." Law cringed backward. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"I'll take everything else but the bread," he said. Heat looked surprised.

"You don't like bread?" He shook his head. "Alright. I now know not to make anything with bread in it." Law thanked him before the food was slid under and he picked it up. Heat said he would be back to collect the tray in a bit. Law thanked him before he walked out. Kaido didn't like for people to stick around him for too long. Law couldn't figure out why.

Law dug into his food. He hadn't eaten for hours and his stomach had started to try to digest itself. The duck was made perfectly and tasted delicious. But not as good as Sanji's cooking. The man's food was better than anyone else's he's ever tasted. Law wouldn't tell him that, though, but he would continue to think it.

After his meal, Law grabbed the snail from his shirt before dialing Shachi again. He hadn't talked to him since the first day he was there. That was two days ago. Kaido wouldn't let him have any time alone the day before so he couldn't call them.

It rang a few times before being picked up. "Hello?" Shachi answered. Law felt relieved to hear his voice.

"Shachi, how is everyone? Do they know what happened to me?" Shachi knew who he was meaning.

"As far as we can tell, they don't. Luffy and Kid are still in prison but seem to be making a lot of trouble there." Law scoffed. That was no surprise to him. Especially for Luffy. "Miss Nami and Miss Robin are getting suspicious about where you are. They keep asking us and questioning us if you're still around."

"That's no surprise to me. They are the smartest ones of the crew," Law said with a sigh. "I'm worried they'll find out soon enough. This is just great." He was aggravated now. His silk kimono was getting on his nerves now. Law wanted men's clothes. Not women's.

"How are you holding up? You sound pissed off."

"I'm doing fine, I guess." He got ready to tell him what happened the day before. "I was drugged yesterday before being left in the care of six sisters."

Shachi was quiet for a moment. Then, "WHAT?!" was screamed into the device. Law quickly shushed him in case someone was listening in on him. "What the hell? Why would they drug you? I mean, they have cuffs, right? Why not use them instead?"

"They are. I think it was so I don't know where they took me or how I got there. Even though I was taken from that room, I couldn't tell what direction it was from where I am now nor what it looks like outside of here." Law fisted his empty hand. "Kaido is starting to get on my nerves."

"I believe you." Shachi sounded worried. "A few people keep going missing from Okobore Town. Kaido's men take people from there before disappearing with them." Law realized who he was going off to kill. _That bastard! How can he do that to those people?!_

"I have suspicions on where they keep going," he said to him.

"Really? Where?"

"They're being slaughtered." Shachi and two others gasped at hearing that. He knew that they were the other two of his crew. "Kaido keeps leaving to go kill people when he's angry. I believe he's killing those people." That made him even more disgusted with him.

"That's not good, Captain," Penguin spoke up. He sounded pissed off and upset. "Has he hurt you other than drugging you?"

"No. I have come close to it, but not enough to harm me." They sounded relieved to hear that he hadn't been harmed. Yet.

They talked for a bit longer before his vision started to go in and out. Bepo seemed to realize something was up with how he was talking to them. "Is something wrong, Law?" he asked. "You don't sound like you're all there."

"I think... I think I was... drugged... again," he informed them. That was something he remembered from the first time. "I chalk it up to... Hawkins... again."

"We'll let you go for now," Shachi said. "We don't want anyone to figure out you're talking to us. If you pass out with the snail showing, they'll probably figure it out."

"I... I know..." His body started to slouch on the bed. "I'll talk to you... later..." They all said their goodbyes before he hung up. Law replaced the snail in his kimono so nobody would figure it out. Slowly, his vision faded away and he lost consciousness.

...

Movement woke him up. Law groaned as he regained consciousness. It felt like he was on a bed, but it wasn't the one they gave him. It was way larger than his and had a lot more room on it. That wasn't always a good sign to him.

Struggling, he tried to force his eyes open. When he was able to do that, he was confused. The ceiling looked exactly like Kaido's bedroom ceiling. Then, it hit him. He knew exactly where he was.

Shooting up, he found that his worst fears were true. He was in the middle of Kaido's bed. But the guy was nowhere to be seen. The clinking and weight on his wrists let him know that the cuffs were back on him. Now, he wanted to see if he could get away.

Slowly, he started to crawl his way to the edge of it. He was sluggish from the drugs. That gleam of hope was shattered when Kaido burst into the room. "What the hell is their problem?!" he screamed. "I tell them to do one, simple thing! They can't even keep the prisoners under control! I'm gonna kill them all!"

Law had frozen in place when he burst in. He was halfway to the edge of the bed. Kaido was huffing as he stormed over to the other side of the bed. He plopped down and it made him jump in the air from the force.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled at him. Suddenly, he was dragged back to the middle of the bed. "You're gonna stay there for now."

Not saying anything, Law just did as he said. With the man right there, he had little to no chance to get away now. Not even if he was quieter than a mouse. Law had to hold back a deep, frustrated sigh as he sat in the middle of the bed. Kaido just went on to drinking. It really made him question the man. As a doctor, Law didn't like for people to drink as much as Kaido did.

After a bit, Kaido started crying again. It almost made him roll his eyes. Then, he began to wonder. _Why am I outside the cell? Is there a reason I'm right here? Do I need to be wary of why I'm on his bed? Is he going to hurt me this time?_

Then, he was grabbed up out of the blue. Kaido was still crying as he held him. "You really hate me, don't you?" he asked in a small voice. Law was shocked at how broken he sounded. It wasn't like the man. When he didn't answer at first, he could see Kaido get a little angry. "Answer me. You hate me, right?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully. Law hated him with a passion for what he was doing to people. Now, he knew he was killing people so he wouldn't harm him. Law would rather have the man take his anger out on him than on people that were innocent.

Instead of the Yonko hurting him, he cried even more. Law just dangled from the cuffs that Kaido was holding. He was waiting for the man to do something. Anything. But, for now, he just cried as the sea stone bit into his wrists. He could already smell a little bit of blood from them.

A minute later, Kaido brought him closer before grabbing him around the chest with his other hand. He didn't squeeze him nor put any pressure. It was as if he was just holding him there. Law didn't know if he was okay with that or not.

Kaido continued to cry as he brought Law closer. "I'll make you stop hating me," he said in a serious tone. "Even if I have to break you to make you stop, I will make you stop hating me." That threat made Law even more terrified of the guy. That was not something he wanted to hear. "But I won't break you like Straw Hat Luffy and Eustass Kid. I'll break you in a much different way. One that you won't be able to forget about."

Now, Law was sure that this wouldn't end well for him if he didn't find some way to get out of that place soon. Suddenly, Kaido laid down and brought him closer to him. Frozen in fear and shock, Law tried to figure out what he was going to do next.

"Get some sleep. You're going back to the sibling tomorrow. This time, you'll be able to walk around the place with them." After that, he heard snoring. Law guessed that the guy had fallen asleep. Right now, he wanted to escape but knew that if he woke him up trying to do that, he would, most likely, get hurt. That was something he wasn't willing to risk at this time. Not when he was getting a good opportunity the next day.

Slowly, he started to fall asleep. He guessed that the man wanted to sleep with him there. That was probably why he woke up in his bed. Law guessed that he was starting to feel safe with leaving him out of the cell, alone. That was a very positive sign for him. Kaido was starting to trust him to be left alone outside the prison cell. this was very good news. Closing his eyes, he smiled, knowing his freedom was probably just around the corner. Those thoughts gave him peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**It fills me with happiness and confidence that people are enjoying the story. I thought it wouldn't interest anyone. But, please, keep reading if you really do like it. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Rebellious

**Rebellious**

Law was brooding in the corner of the room. The six sisters looked worried and saddened that he was upset. "Law-sama, can you, please, come over here?" Rei pleaded as they stood across the room from him. They were wary of talking to him because of his mood.

"No. I'm sick and tired of wearing them. I won't take a bath, nor will I change my clothes until I get my original clothes back or some male clothes," he stated as he continued to look at the other wall.

Kaido had dropped him off in the room with them without drugging him this time. Heat came and fed him breakfast before he was taken to the room with the sisters. It was nice not to be drugged again. The good thing was that Law had figured out how to get from Kaido's room to the girls' room. It was a long pathway, but not too far that he wouldn't be able to get there if he ran.

"Kaido-sama wants you to bathe today," Sora said as she stepped closer to him. He growled without looking at her so she stepped back.

"Law-sama, if you don't do what he wants you to do, you'll just get hurt in the long-run," Akira informed him. She was the more logical and smarter one of them.

"I don't rightfully care if he does or not. If he continues to attack innocent people like he's been doing, I will just hurt my own self." Law wasn't joking, either. It was to the point that he would rather get hurt if it kept the people of Wano from getting hurt.

They started to murmur with each other. Law wasn't happy because Kaido treated him like he was a girl or woman. It was as if the man didn't even see him as another male. Not to mention, he was being held prisoner there. That just pissed him off even more.

After a minute, they left him alone. Law turned to them for a moment. "If he says anything to you, I will take the blame," he announced. They seemed shocked but he just went back to staring at the wall. He knew that he had a few hours before Kaido came back to get him. That was something he was figuring out.

About two hours later, Umeko came to stand a few feet away from him. He turned to see that she was fidgeting a little as she stood there. He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't saying anything. It was as if she didn't want to or wasn't supposed to say what she wanted to say to him.

"I... I know where... I know where your original clothes are," she said as she wrung her hands.

"Where are they?"

Law wanted to know. He wanted his original clothes. They were special to him. There was no way in hell he was going to allow them to damage, get rid of, nor destroy them. His crewmate made them. Law was sentimental with his crew.

The girl went over to a wall before tapping it. A small compartment opened up and his clothes were sitting inside. He was shocked that they had been just right there this whole time. That was sneaky of them. Law wanted to be mad but couldn't be. He had no reason to be mad at them.

Getting up, he walked over and picked them up. They were still intact and were clean. He could smell that they had been washed. "We weren't supposed to do that, sis," Yoko said in a small, skittish voice.

"Well, he deserves them back. They're his clothes and I don't want him to be angry with us anymore," Umeko countered. She sounded upset with her sister's comment. She turned back to him. "Will you allow us to bathe you now?"

Law took a deep breath before turning to her. "Seeing that I have one of the things I want back, I guess I'll allow you to do that." All six sisters brightened up. They seemed so happy that he agreed to allow them to do so.

As soon as he had agreed, the girls swarmed him. Yoshiko unlocked the cuffs on his hands while the rest helped him undress. Once he was naked, they put the cuffs back on. Then, all of them undressed as well.

All seven of them walked to the other room before the girls guided him into the water. Law hissed at the pain that exploded in his wrists. Yoko looked worried along with the others. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Moving his hands under the water, he flinched at the pain. Akira walked up to him before grabbing his hands. To some people, it would look like a mother checking on her child. The strange thing about it was that she was a good bit taller than him. Even taller than Kid.

With his hands in hers, she lifted them from the water. The air burned his open wounds. "Sora, remove the cuffs for a moment." Her sister did so without question. They all gasped at seeing his wrists. "I knew it."

On his wrists, there were long cuts, missing skin, and red skin there. The main reason they were there was because of the cuffs. Since he had been wearing them, they had started to damage his body. Since they were sea stone, they were heavier than normal ones and kept scraping against the skin on his wrists.

"What're we going to do? He's bleeding and Kaido-sama will be angry if he finds out." Sora was frantic now. Law knew that they were in charge of him and if anything happened to him, they would be responsible. That was just how it was for him.

"We'll tell him the truth. It's not our fault. It's the cuffs that he's making Law-sama wear," Akira answered. "For now, we can only clean and bandage them." Law agreed that it was the best solution for the time being. "We'll do that after our bath." The other five of her sisters nodded before helping him bathe. They allowed him to keep the cuffs off for now because they didn't want his hands to get worse.

After their bath, Akira, Rei, and Yoko bandaged up his wrists while the other three went to figure out when lunch was going to be served. Kaido had gotten him near dinner the last time he had been there. He guessed that it was going to be then this time too.

"Heat-sama said that it will be another ten minutes before lunch is ready," Yoshiko said as she came to sit down beside him. Her two other sisters sat beside her.

"That's okay. I'm not hungry right now, anyway," he said before flinching at the pain from moving his right wrist.

"You're going to have to be very careful with them for a few days," Akira said as the others went to put the medical supplies up. They had secret compartments in the walls. He guessed that they were put in there by others that had lived there before them.

"I already know. I'm a doctor." They looked astonished to hear that. "I'm the Captain of my crew while also being the doctor."

"That's a lot of responsibility for just one man," Sora said.

"I know. But I'm able to do both. Not very hard for me." He shrugged. "I guess that I just got used to it over the years."

"How long have you been a Pirate?" Rei asked. Her eyes were shining brightly with interest.

"I've been a Pirate ever since I was around eighteen. I was given a ship by a friend of mine before setting sail." He forced the smile to stay off his face at the memory of Wolf. "Ever since then, I've been sailing the Grandline."

"Your life sounds so adventurous," Umeko said as she swooned. Her expression told him that she was imagining sailing the seas.

"My life's not always been great," Law informed them. "I had a few issues before then, but I got over them. I wouldn't change anything, though." It was true. He wouldn't change anything that happened to him in the past. Law wouldn't be the man he was if he didn't have those things done to him.

"But you still get to travel," Umeko replied. "We haven't left this castle for five years. Before that, we were in Okobore Town. It's much better here than there." Law understood what she was meaning. When he was there, it had been miserable. No wonder there were so many people that thanked Luffy, Zoro, and the others.

They continued to talk until Heat came with lunch. He smiled at him and commented on his clothes. Law told him that he was able to get them back. Heat seemed happy to see him back to normal. He even told Law that it had been strange to see him dressed like a girl. Law told him that it had been disturbing and uncomfortable for him.

After lunch, Heat took their trays before leaving the room again. Law went back to staring at the wall. He was tired but didn't want the others to know that. It would've probably upset them, but he was starting to doze off.

"Law-sama, are you okay?" Rei asked.

He didn't answer and just leaned against the wall. His feet were crossed along with his arms. They had to replace the cuffs in case Kaido came to get him early. His head was down and his hat was covering his eyes. "Rei, leave him alone. He's tired. Just let him rest," Akira said.

With that, he was left alone and fell asleep. He had started to dream after that. It wasn't peaceful, but it wasn't bad, either.

...

_**"Torao, what're you doing?" Luffy asked as he walked up to him. Law had papers, books, and pens strewn about the table in Nami's map room. He had asked her to borrow the room for a little while to do something. She had allowed him to do so. So, that's where he was. And where Luffy had found him and disturbed him.**_

_**"Go away, Straw Hat-ya. I'm busy," he replied as he started to draw again. He was making something for Nami. It was her birthday the next day. Law was making a map for her from his memory. He hoped she would be happy to see it.**_

_**"What're you busy doing?"**_

_**Sighing deeply, Law turned to glare at his 'friend'. "I'm working on something important." He shoved Luffy's head away so he wouldn't see what he was up to. "Get out or I'll throw you out."**_

_**"Come on. Please? Just tell me what you're doing." Luffy sounded like he was begging him. "You've been in here for hours. I want to play."**_

_**"Go find one of your other crew members. I'm busy. If you don't leave, I'll get Nami-ya to come and get you. She said you're not allowed in here while I'm in here."**_

_**"You're being really mean. Why're you so upset?"**_

_**"Because you're bothering me. I'm working on something really important. I don't need you to bother me. You'll figure out what it is tomorrow." Luffy, begrudgingly, agreed to leave him alone. Law was thankful for the quietness that followed. After a few more hours, Law guessed that it was nighttime. Someone else walked into the room. That aggravated him. "What is it now? I'm still working."**_

_**"I thought you'd like some dinner." The voice made him regret saying anything mean.**_

_**"Sorry. I thought you were Straw Hat-ya again," he said as he turned to Sanji. The man didn't look bothered by his earlier comments at all. Law guessed that he had expected him to say something like that to him.**_

_**"It's alright. I understand." He walked over and set the tray down next to him. "What've you been working on? You've been in here almost all day."**_

_**"I'm working on a map," he answered him. Sanji looked confused. "It's Nami-ya's birthday tomorrow, right?"**_

_**"Yeah. I almost forgot."**_

_**"Well, I thought I would make a map of a certain island for her." He turned back and returned to drawing it. "It's an island that I know by heart and thought she would actually like. I'm not a navigator, but I studied the island and even lived there."**_

_**"That's great. I think she'll really like it."**_

_**"I do hope so. It's taking me a while to remember the whole layout and even the names of the towns there because it's been a long time." Law wrote the name of one of the towns down. "It's in... or was in the North Blue."**_

_**"You're from there, right?" Law nodded. "I am too."**_

_**"That's interesting." He wrote another down. "I guess that we have something in common." Sanji laughed before going to leave.**_

_**"Anyway, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to let me know." Law agreed before eating and continuing on with his task. Nami loved maps. He knew that she would appreciate him for creating one he knew for her.**_

_**The next day, Law woke up at the desk. He had fallen asleep after he finished the map. Law had been exhausted from remembering and working on it. Looking down, he smiled at seeing that it was finished and looked exactly like how he remembered it to be.**_

_**Picking it up, he rolled the map up before finding some twine to wrap around it. He put it in his pocket before grabbing the tray of dirty dishes. Law walked out to find the sun was still trying to rise over the horizon. Nobody was up yet.**_

_**Going to the kitchen, he washed the dishes before sitting down at the table. Pulling the map out, he tried to think of a good way to give it to her. Of course, he could just say that it was her birthday present from him. But that was a little too overdone for him. He had done it for his crew so many times.**_

_**Law sighed as he laid it on the table. Laying his head down next to it, he raked his mind for something to say to her about it. They were friends, but he had never done anything like this for Luffy's crew. Her birthday came first, though.**_

_**After a bit, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Robin standing there. "How long have you been awake, Torao-kun?" she asked.**_

_**"For a while now." He looked back at the map before putting it back in his pocket. "Did you just wake up?"**_

_**"Yes. The rest of us should be getting up soon." Law nodded as he looked out the window. The sun was still rising. That was good. "What did you put away when I came in here?" **_

_**Looking over to her, Law saw that she was smiling brightly. "It's a present for Nami-ya. It's her birthday today."**_

_**"Oh yeah. Luffy couldn't stop talking about it yesterday." Law nodded. "He wanted you to come and help him with something. He wouldn't tell us what it was, but he said that it was between him and you." Law raised an eyebrow. "You should ask him about it."**_

_**"I will. I have no idea what he's talking about."**_

_**A bit later, Luffy came flying into the room. Nami still wasn't up yet, but everyone else was. "Torao, I need you to come with me." Nodding, Law stood up.**_

_**"What's this about?" he asked as he followed Luffy into the main part of the ship.**_

_**"I want your help with making something." He sighed. "It's for Nami's birthday. I thought I could do it on my own, but I can't."**_

_**"I see."**_

_**In Usopp's factory room, he found a small object on the table. "Ta-da! Do you think she'll like it?"**_

_**Going over to the object, Law picked it up. He was surprised at how detailed it was. The present Luffy had for Nami was a small, golden figurine. It was of a woman that Law didn't know.**_

_**"Who is she?" Law asked. He knew it was a woman.**_

_**"It's Nami's mom," Luffy answered. "I got a picture of her from Nami's sister a while back." Law nodded. "I need help with one more thing."**_

_**"What would that be?" Luffy handed him a picture.**_

_**"I need help with fixing this part of her hair," Luffy said, pointing to the part of her hair that was shaved off.**_

_**"Fine. I'll help you." Luffy, excitedly, cheered as Law made a small Room around the figurine. Luffy handed him a small knife. He cut off what needed to be cut before making the Room disappear. "There. It's fixed now."**_

_**"Thank you so much!" Luffy shouted as he hugged him. Law, hesitantly, put his arms around him. It was just to make him feel better. He wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person.**_

_**"You're welcome." Some shouts from the kitchen alerted Law about Nami being awake. "Come on. She's up."**_

**_Luffy nodded as he grabbed up the figurine. They found Nami in the room. She was smiling brightly as the others handed her presents. They were decorated with paper and some were in boxes with paper and bows on them. Law knew that his wasn't wrapped up like theirs, but neither was Luffy's._**

**_"Nami, here's your present from me," Luffy said as he handed her the golden object. She cried at seeing what it was._**

**_"This is great, Luffy. I really appreciate it." Luffy grinned as he stood, proudly, in front of her._**

**_Law stepped up to the woman. "I have a present as well." He pulled the map from his pocket. "Here. I made this for you."_**

**_She took it from him with a confused expression. "What is it?"_**

**_"Open it. This is what I was working on yesterday."_**

**_Nami pulled the twine before opening it up. She gasped. "L-Law, you... you made this?" He nodded. "What island is this? How did you create this?"_**

**_"It's the island I was born on. I drew it from memory. You said you wanted to make a map of the world, right?" Nami nodded, looking ready to cry again. "This island can be a part of it."_**

**_"This is fantastic. I really like it." She wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much. I love it." Law smiled as he patted her back awkwardly. After that, they partied and ate for her birthday. Sanji made a cake and they drank. It was fun and Law enjoyed it even though he tried to act like he didn't._**

...

"Why the hell is he in his original clothes?!" The shout awoke him. He opened his eyes to find Kaido yelling at the girls. Law sat up before rubbing at his eyes.

"W-Well..." Akira started. He knew that they were worried about what would happen to them for allowing him to have his clothes back.

"I wanted them back," Law said as he stood up. Kaido turned his murderous glare to him. He willed his body not to flinch at the heat it gave off.

The man stopped talking before he roared. Law knew that he was pissed off because he punched the wall. He forced himself to keep from moving or showing that it had scared him. Without saying anything else to him, Kaido quickly grabbed him up before walking out.

Getting angry back at him, Law started to struggle in his arms. "Put me down! I'm not a toy to just throw around!" He beat on the man's shoulder and back with his fists. The chain clanked at the movements he made.

When they got back to the room, he was tossed onto the bed. He grunted at the force before he was grabbed around the neck. "Why can't you just do what I say?!" Kaido screamed at him. "I'm trying to be nice! Just do what I say!"

"I'm a man! I won't wear women's clothes!" Law countered in the same tone and volume. "I'll stay in the cell! I'll bathe with the girls! But I won't dress like them! This is why I hate you!"

The man went completely silent before he released him. Law got up and scooted away from him. He had figured out that Kaido didn't want to hurt him. The Yonko tried his hardest from attacking or harming him. He could use that to his advantage.

Kaido turned around before picking up a bottle to drink. Law had, also, figured out that he had people to continuously supply him with alcohol. It was aggravating that they wouldn't just cut him off. But they wanted to keep their lives. Law didn't blame them for that. He didn't want to die anytime soon, either.

He watched him drink about four bottles and five buckets before he turned to him. Law sighed to himself at seeing the tears and wanted to hit him. It was just the usual. He guessed that he had upset the man because he stared right at him as he drank.

"You really do hate me," he sobbed. Law wanted to tell him off but kept himself from doing so. It was going to be a long night now. He knew that the man was going to do something. What? He didn't know.

After a while, Kaido had crawled up next to him and fell asleep. Law had tried to get away but was, inevitably, stopped. The guy had grabbed him and made him lay down next to him. He was not happy, nor did he want anything to do with Kaido. The Yonko was just a big child at times. That was something he thought he would never associate with him.

Now, he only had to wait for a good moment to get away. With Kaido sleeping, it would be easy. But with him cuddling Law, that was going to be a little harder. He sighed heavily. His life just kept getting worse and worse, didn't it?

**Do you guys and gals like this chapter? Please, let me know if you did. I've been juggling a lot of things lately. My mom has bladder cancer, I have work, the tension in the house is heavy, and I have college. But, I really hope it will get better. You guys and gals help me with getting away for a bit. Have a fantastical day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
